Special Songfic for the Anubis Residents
by InnocentCreedthe1andOnly
Summary: These songs are not only for Fabina but for the rest of the Anubis Residents too!Please read inside!PWEEEESSSEEE!Its a Taylor Swift song-fic but I'm gonna try to make it as different as possible!PWEESEE!This used to be 'Songs of Relationships and Love'
1. Long Live Fabina

**Here I go again!Thanks for clicking on the link to my story!**

Disclaimer:**I do not own House of Anubis nor have I ever same goes for Taylor** Swift.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

After me and Fabian kissed,we stared into each others eyes and swayed to the rhythm with his arms wrapped around my waist and my hands around the lower part of his neck ,what did I ever do to deserve such a perfect guy?Fabian,Fabian,isn't it love at first sight?Wait..._what did I ever do to deserve such a perfect guy_...Oh!Aaaahhh!I forgot!Fabian is not mine!Hes probably in love with all,Patricia did infact say that there was something like a...Jabian...Fabes probably just kissed back because he felt bad.

"Nina"

"-huh...?-"

"Nina!Are you alright?You had the look you usually have when you are thinking about something."

How does he- Only me and my Gran know about that look!Don't tell me...hes been staring at me since last time?People can only tell I have that look if they stare at me for a few ...thats cute!Oh my gosh!I sound like Amber!

"Neeeeenaaaa~"

"I'm alright,I'm alright."I looked up ,trying to avoid those wonderful,greyish eyes that I have fallen in love with since the first day

"Are you sure?You look worried about something."

"Umm...yea.I'm sure."

"Okay,but if you-"We were interrupted by Amber who went up to the mike to announce something.

"Okay,prom people.I will make this a tradition for every time we have Prom!The Prom Queen will have to sing a song expressing how she feels now and we will all vote on whether she is good or bad!"

Everyone else besides me clapped and I went up to the DJ stand ,picked out a song,and went up to the stage.I then signaled the DJ and the music started playing.

"I'm going to sing,Crazier by Taylor Swift"I took a small and unnoticeable breath.

_I've never gone with the wind_  
><em>Just let it flow<em>  
><em>Let it take me where it wants to go<em>  
><em>Till you open the door<em>  
><em>There's so much more<em>  
><em>I've never seen it before<em>  
>~~~~The Anubis Residents wowed.<br>_I was trying to fly_  
><em>But I couldn't find wings<em>  
><em>Then you came along<em>  
><em>And you changed everything<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>Spin me around <em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, <em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

_Watched from a distance as you_  
><em>Made life your own<em>  
><em>Every sky was your own kind of blue<em>  
><em>And I wanted to know<em>  
><em>How that would feel<em>  
><em>And you made it so real<em>

~~~`~I saw Fabian staring at me.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
><em>Opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>Spin me around <em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, <em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier, oh<em>  
>~~~~~~ Alot of people were now swaying to my singing.<br>_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
><em>I don't want to hide anymore<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>You spin me around <em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, <em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

The audience clapped and I was about to take a curtsey when Amber came up and said,"Nina!The audience and well,the rest of us want to hear you sing another song."

"Umm,okay the DJ to play 'Long Live by Taylor Swift' please?"

"Okay Nines!"She skipped off the stage and down to the DJ stand and soon the song played.

I took a long look at the Anubis kids and said,"This song is dedicated to a few people I know,Fabian Rutter,Amber Millington,Alfie Lewis,Patricia Williamson,and Jerome Clarke!"Mick,Mara and Joy didn't mind,firstly because Mick and Mara always saw the Sibuna gang hanging out together(even though they don't know us yet) and they were lost in Mickara land...I still sound like Amber!

"Here goes,"

_I still remember this moment_  
><em>In the back of my mind<em>  
><em>The time we stood with our shaking hands<em>  
><em>The crowds in stands went wild<em> ~~~~~I saw Fabian smile at this.

_We were the kings and the queens_  
><em>And they read off our names<em>  
><em>The night you danced like you knew our lives<em>  
><em>Would never be the same<em>~~~~Amber was grinning as she was remembering what she did.

_You held your head like a hero_  
><em>On a history book page<em>  
><em>It was the end of a decade<em>  
><em>But the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

_I said, remember this feeling_  
><em>I passed the pictures around<em>~~~~ Jerome and Alfie were nudging each other for a reason I don't know about  
><em>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines<em>  
><em>Wishing for right now<em>

_We are the kings and the queens_  
><em>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>  
><em>When they gave us our trophies<em>  
><em>And we held them up for our town<em>

_And the cynics were outraged_  
><em>Screaming, this is absurd<em>  
><em>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves<em>~~~~~I was suddenly thinking about Victor and his little society  
><em>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>

_Long live all the mountains we moved_ ~~~~The audience were also swaying to the tune.  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, long live the look on your face<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

_Hold on to spinning around_  
><em>Confetti falls to the ground<em>  
><em>May these memories break or fall<em>

_And you take a moment_  
><em>Promise me this<em>  
><em>That you'll stand by me forever<em> ~~~~Fabian was having a thought that moment.  
><em>But if God forbid fate should step in<em>

_And force us into a goodbye_  
><em>If you have children someday<em>  
><em>When they point to the pictures<em>  
><em>Please tell them my name<em>~~~~Fabian looked shocked as I was directing this towards him ,he mouthed to me,"Nina,I would neve-"

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
><em>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>~~~~I thought I saw a tear drop from Fabians cheek.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>I had the time of my life with you<em>

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>And long, long live the look on your face<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered.<br>_ Amber and Alfie were smiling at each moment...

The crowd applaused and I went down the stage .Fabes looked sad and shocked.I guess it was because I sang those lyrics to him.

I was about to leave when I felt a presence of someone following me.I ran faster till I got to the pond they just built.I felt somebody grab my arm and I turned around to see it was Fabian.

"Nina,why would you direct those lyrics to me?"

"I..umm...ah...I don't know how to explain it..umm..let me-"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy!I'll update soon!REVIEW!I'm on a school holiday for 2 months starting from today so I can update pretty soon!Maybe tomorrow!But I want to get more reviews first before I remember,if you don't have an account,please put an annoymous for reading :)<br>**

**~Geral  
><strong>


	2. Author's Note srry

**Umm...How do I say this...I need to get more reviews before I continue or else it would be meaningless...and if you really like my story,please,Spread the news!Remember to review and though this is suppose to be my 2nd chapter,I'm not doing that till I know that this story would be meaningful!**

**~With Sincere Apologies ,Geralyn  
><strong>


	3. Memories FR & NM

**Thanks you all for the reviews :) So ...I'm going to continue!**

I don't _own_ HOA

* * *

><p><em>Previously:"Umm...Let me..."<em>

Nina's POV

"...explain.I'm doing it through a song."A tear silently drop from my cheek and I told Fabian to wait while I ran to the house to get my guitar.

"Nina ,I just want you to know tha-"I stopped him and said,"I've felt like this since the day I met you."I started singing.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
><em>Same old, tired place lonely place<em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

His eyes met mine with a pleasant smile.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

I had a flashback to when it was only the second day I was in Anubis House and I kept sneaking glances at him...

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

I started to tear up but I knew I had to be strong about that fact that he surely doesn't love me...but...

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

I saw him smiling but with eyes that were tearing up like mine.

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

He looked surprised by these lyrics but he also had a little smile upon his lips

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

The song ended and I didn't expect it, but he went over to me and hugged me.I soon realized that we were leaning in but I pulled away then walked quietly back to Anubis House with my cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink.

I heard someone calling me from behind."Nina!Wait!I need to tell you something!Wait Nina!Please!" I know that everyone would've expected me to stop and go running to the arms of Fabian,but no.I did the exact opposite.I ran.I ran as fast as I could to Anubis House ,Trudy was in her room, I wouldn't have met her.

Victor,well,who knows where he is.I didn't exactly care ,so I just ran to my room and locked the door. I couldn't take it.I was so sure that Fabian liked Joy...I thought he liked me but now...I'm not sure...I decided that I should better unlock my door just incase Amber wanted to come in.

I went to take a quick shower ,changed into my pajamas and went back to my room.I took out my guitar for and started to play a nice and comfortable tune ,I knew that I was playing to the tune of Fifteen.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_  
><em>It's the morning of your very first day<em>  
><em>And you say hi to some kids you've never seen before<em>  
><em>Try and stay out of everybody's way<em>

I heard some rustling at my door but I didn't bother about it anyway.

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
><em>For the next four years in this town<em>  
><em>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say<em>  
><em>"You know, I haven't seen you around before"<em>

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out<em>  
><em>Well, count to ten, take it in<em>  
><em>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<em>  
><em>Fifteen<em>

_You sit in class next to a blonde girl named Amber_  
><em>And soon enough you're best friends<em>  
><em>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool<em>  
><em>We'll be outta here as soon as we can<em>

I'm pretty sure I heard a yes.I changed the lyrics.

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_  
><em>And you're feeling like flying<em>  
><em>And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one<em>  
><em>And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends<em>  
><em>When the night ends<em>

This time,it was a sigh.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>When you're fifteen and your first kiss<em>  
><em>Makes your head spin 'round<em>  
><em>But in your life you'll do things greater than<em>  
><em>Dating the boy on the football team<em>  
><em>But I didn't know it at fifteen<em>

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_  
><em>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<em>

I also heard a slap then an 'oww'

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_  
><em>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<em>  
><em>And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy<em>  
><em>Who changed his mind and we both cried<em>

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
><em>You're gonna believe them<em>  
><em>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall<em>  
><em>I've found time can heal most anything<em>  
><em>And you just might find who you're supposed to be<em>  
><em>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<em>

_Your very first day_  
><em>Take a deep breath girl<em>  
><em>Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors<em>

As the song ended,I went over to the door to hear whispering like,'Alfie!Stop playing with that spider.'or 'Quiet!Shes going to hear us!'

I decided to open the door and soon ,8 students came tumbling Fabian (Joy was actually standing upright and was next to my door) the students had guilty faces on.I guess they've been listening to my singing.

Amber stood up and said,"Nina!Your song is soooooooooo nice!Thanks for putting my name in!And I think Fabian is the guy on your first date !And,and,and,and-"I quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything else and I had my face as red as a ripe tomato ever since she said that thing about Fabian.I could've sworn I saw Fabian with a happy face since that statement.

Soon afterwards, Joy left with her father after saying her goodbyes to me and the other Anubis Residents.

I remembered that we still had school for another week so I went to bed,so did the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!Like it?Hate it?Wanna kill me?...seriously..don' the next chapter,I'll put some other resident's POV!<strong>

Review!

~G


	4. Author's NoteAgain

**Hello!Umm...sorry for the inconvenience but I'm actually taking a break from I'll continue next week on the 8th of December.I'll try to write chapters faster than remember !  
><strong>

**Seeya till then!**

**~Geral!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!I'm sorry for leaving the chapter...but I kinda had writers block so.. Chapter3 :)**

**I don't own HOA**

* * *

><p><span>JOY's POV<span>

Wow...that Nina girl's singing is really good...oh yea!Trixie!

"Hey Patricia!Remember when I just left just now?""How could I forget that?"She asked me sarcastically.

"Well,my dad _finally_ allowed me to stay here for one night.""Just one night?"She asked me with her British accent that was wayyyyyy heavier than mine." we'll make the best out of it yea?"

"Okay..."

"But no sticky string!I don't want the same thing to happen to me like the last slumber party we had!"

"Okay Mother I need to bathe first.""Kay,I'll be in you and Mara's room then."And with that,she left with a smile...

This is my chance!I ran to my room...well,Patricia and Mara's room that is,and took out my in there I wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Fabes has a girlfriend :)I'm happy for him...well,he loves her but they aren't official ,when dad took me home,I still kinda liked Fabes but since he likes Nina now,they'll be 'Fabina'!As an Amber would say.I suppose we are like brothers and sisters.I fancied him when we were in the 3rd grade...heehee...Well,this is a song to Fabian but since he is with Nina,he is now my 'brother'_

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
><span>But the very next day, you gave it away<span>  
><span>This year to save me from tears<span>  
><span>I'll give it to someone special<span>

Once bitten and twice shy  
><span>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<span>  
><span>Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?<span>  
><span>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<span>

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
><span>With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it<span>  
><span>Now I know what a fool I've been<span>  
><span>But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again<span>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
><span>But the very next day, you gave it away<span>  
><span>This year to save me from tears<span>  
><span>I'll give it to someone special<span>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
><span>But the very next day, you gave it away<span>  
><span>This year to save me from tears<span>  
><span>I'll give it to someone special<span>

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
><span>[ From: . ]<span>  
><span>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<span>  
><span>My God, I thought you were someone to rely on<span>  
><span>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<span>

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
><span>A girl undercover but you tore her apart<span>  
><span>Maybe this year, maybe this year<span>  
><span>I'll give it to someone special<span>

'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
><span>But the very next day, you gave it away<span>  
><span>This year to save me from tears<span>  
><span>I'll give it to someone special<span>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
><span>But the very next day, you gave it away<span>  
><span>This year to save me from tears<span>  
><span>I'll give it to someone special<span>

And last Christmas  
><span>And this year won't be anything like<span>  
><span>Anything like<span>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
><span>But the very next day, you gave it away<span>  
><span>And this year to save me from tears<span>  
><span>I'll give it to someone special<span>

_Well Diary,I really wish I could stay longer but at least I'm still coming back to Anubis House during the second term right?Well,for the holidays,I'm staying with my mum since my parents had already divorced and my dad can't take the 'Ankh' pressure *insert eye-roll here* Goodnight Diary,I think Patricia is coming now._

_~Joy.M_

And as if on cue,Patricia came in with a towel around her neck and she was wearing a black tank-top with a faded butterfly-

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but...Cliffy!I'm busy now!I have a musical presentation to go to and only after 3:15 will I be I'll update then :)<strong>

~Geral

PS Please push the review button


	6. Chap 5 part 2

**Hey,sorry but I had a cliffy in the last chapter and I had to leave for my musical presentation so I'm continuing that chappy!**

I don't own neither.

* * *

><p><span>Still Joy's POV<span>

-and plain violet shorts.I myself,had already changed into a white T-Shirt with a faded peace sign on it and a pair of quarter length,blue trousers.

Mara then came in and she didn't notice said,"Patricia,did you see the bracelet that Mick gave me?Oh,hi Joy."She stared blankly at Patricia for 3 seconds then announced,"JOY!I didn't notice you!"She came over and enveloped me into a bear 't I have the best family?

Me,Mara and Trixie took the extra quilt and laid it on the floor then sat on broke the silence,"Joy!What happened to you?""Mara,my dad had to do some business in London and since his project needed an extra person,I volunteered and went with my dad to London.""Oh,but why didn't you call us and why did you rush off like that without a goodbye?"I couldn't answer that so Patricia did me a favor and helped me out."You see,Mara,Joy was too busy to call us and her father needed help."

I thought of another lie since Mara didn't seem convince by Patricia's."Actually,I had to attend one of the company's business meetings so I could understand the I couldn't contact you guys because my phone broke and I was really busy.""Oh well,at least you're back now." Yes!She bought it! She continued,"Are you coming back next year?" "Well yes,but I'll be coming back during the second I'll be moving in with my mother ." Now that,wasn't a lie.

We decided to change the started first."So,Trixie...""What?""Did I see you and Jerome dancing?

* * *

><p>Bye!<p> 


	7. Another dang note

**Umm...I'm really sorry for all the wait but I have guests staying at my home and I have to get my school stuff done so I'm very busy and have no time to go onto fanfiction and I still haven't even read any of the updated stories yet. I'm writing from my brother's Iphone and it's pretty hard but it's still fun :) I'm continuing all of my stories when I can.I seem to only have time to read my pms so if you wanna tell me anything, just pm me :) I'm not going to abandon my stories. Have you guys watched 'the big bang theory'? It's hilarious! I guess after I'm done with all of my stuff, I'll update my stories :) by seriously , watch 'the big baNg theory'!**


	8. Chapter 5 part 3

**Hello.I do not own anything :P**

* * *

><p>Fabian's POV<p>

Nina thinks I like Joy!How could I like Joy?That never happened!Joy is like my sister!I can't like her!I gotta go and ask Joy to come with me so we can explain things to Nina!

I ran up and into Joy,Mara and Patricia's room.I called for Joy and she came out."Joy,you know that you are like my sister right?"" you know that you are like my brother right?"" could you go with me to tell Nina that I don't like you like that?""Sure" We then,I heard a door slam,then open,and heels clicking on the ."Fabian!Nina's crying!She cried herself to sleep!And she wouldn't tell me why!"

We all thought for a moment then Joy spoke up,"Amber,I think Nina saw me and Fabian hugging.""Oh...wait...WHY WERE YoU TWO Hugging?I answered that,"Amber,we are like brother and sister.I asked Joy to help me explain that I don't like Joy like that.""Oh...well,I think you better tell that to Nina asleep now."" girls.""Goodnight."They both said in sync.

As I stepped out of the girl's dorm,I peered into Victor's office and saw him holding his head in his ,no time to think about that now.I need to think of a way to get Nina to hear me out.I went to sleep dreaming of Nina that night.

~End of POV~

Meanwhile...

-In the Girl's room-

They continued their exclaimed,"No Way!You like him don't you?""Well,no...maybe...okay!Yes!I do like him!But don't tell a soul!"Joy and Mara looked at each other and said,"Our lips are sealed."Mara spoke up."So how did you feel?""Well,lets phrase this into a song as soon as I get Nina to play the guitar for me.I'll go get her now."

Patricia walked out of the room only to go to Nina & Amber's room to wake Nina up.

"Nina,could you play a song for me on your guitar?"

"And would you let me sleep peacefully if I did?

"Deal"

Nina got up,took her guitar and followed Patricia to her whispered the name of the song into Nina's ear."Got it."

Patricia started to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And the flashback starts<em>  
><em>I'm standing there<em>  
><em>On a balcony in summer air<em>

_See the lights_  
><em>See the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you is fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

Nina got up and left

* * *

><p>How do you like it?<p> 


	9. Chapter?

I"M SO SORRY! I WASN'T ABLE TO LOG IN! PLease don't hate me...

I finally have free time because my exams just finished and I have one week of holiday :D

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Fabian's POV

I really love her...I really do, its like she is what I was waiting for the whole time.I got to tell her but...how?I think she hates me..I'm going to show her how much I love her whether she accepts me or not.

Woops!Its time to get to breakfast , don't want to be late now do I?

I rushed into the dining room and sat at my usual spot next to where Nina was suppose to be."Amber, where's Nina?" I kept silent as I waited for her reply."Nina's gone to school early today ,dear." that cheerful exclaimation came from Trudy.,"Why, she said she wanted to go early today so I gave her two of my chocolate muffins and off she went." the whole table went silent ,now knowing what had happened last night.

"Trudy, would you mind if I left now to catch up with Nina?",I asked her.

"Okay deary. Run along won't want her waiting for you now, would you?"

"Thanks Trudy."I grabbed my blazer and left with an anxious and determined to find and or catch up with Nina of course.

Nina's POV

Yea, so I went to school earlier than normal. no biggie right? After all, it's not like Fabian would care. He'd probably be too busy spending time, or as he would say,catching up, with Joy. I can't believe I actually thought he loved me... This kinda reminds me of that Patricia moment before prom. But that's different. I mean, Fabian is NOTHING like Patricia so I really didn't need to worry.

But this time, it's a problem. Joy is bette rthan me in a lot of ways. There's no way Fabian would want me."IM SUCH A FOOL!" thank god there was no one there to hear me.

"No you aren't." ? Said.

I turned back , not expecting to see this person-

* * *

><p>I promise that I will update after my piano class! But first, I will put question(s) at the end of every chapter I update.<p>

Q: who do you think us he mystery person?the person who gets it right will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her

~Geral

Ps I think I wanna change my name to InnocentCreed. Oh and I have a twitter with the name InnocentCreed so if you have one too, follow me?and I'll follow you back :3


	10. Chapter φκω

UARGHHHHH! My Ipod is being a(pardon my language) b!tch! I was almost done with he chapter when the retard decided to refresh the darn page! Now my story is gone!

Any ways... I waited for your reviews on my last chapter and so far there are only two. But neither of the answers were right. I decided to put a little twist in here. Oh and I think I should put in different songs from different artists because the guys haven't got much to sing.

So, I don't own anything besides my idea.

* * *

><p><p>

Nina's POV

Ugh, it's him... The manwhore... Derek(a/n pardon my language again)." What do you want, Derek?" I asked knowing what his answer was.

" I want you." ugh... Now that's just sick.

" Yea, try all you want Derek . But I will never go out with a manwhore. And besides, I have a boyfriend whom I love." that must've pissed him of because then next thing he did was shout ,"why you!" .

He started charging and me and punched me square in my next big he did was hit me on the head with something heavy. As I started fading into the darkness, I heard." Nina!Dont!" a strong, loving but angered voice... Soon, I heard a thus and a groan... But I left... Fading inside the black (a/n this is actually a song)

Fabian's POV

I stood there in horror as I watched Derek approach Nina. Was this why he left the house early? But, I heard shouting. Only bits of their conversation though."... I have a boyfriend whom I love."

Who was she referring to as her boyfriend? Was he , me?

Derek started Hurting the love of my life.

"Nina! Don't!"

I then let anger take over confusion and started beating up Derek.

After he was knocked out, I brought Nina back to the house.

Nina's POV

I woke up with someone holding my hand and I was in the house. Ugh! I sat up way to quickly." ow..."

I turned to my right and saw Fabian smiling.

" Nina! You're alright!" he came over to hug me. A bug which I gladly accepted.

After we pulled away, I looked at his face to see tear streaked cheeks with new tears streaming down his pale face.

" Fabian, you saved me .Thank you."

He smiled at me but hesitated erode asking, " Nina, who were you referring to as... your boyfriend?"

" you..." I muttered under my breath but loud enough for him to hear. I looked up and saw him grinning like a little child.

" Come here." he's said as he pulled me down the stars and sat me down on the sofa along with the others.

He came out 3 minutes later from his room with his guitar in his hands.

What was he-

"I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought

"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes

The way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

But I'll figure it out

When all is said and done

Two is better than one

Two is better than one"

The whole house clapped and Fabian called me over." Nina, will you be my girlfriend?"" yes."

* * *

><p><p>

Okay, so I'm not sure how the English ask the girlfriend question so I'll just use that way.

Songs can be requested :)

~Geral


	11. Authors note

Hi :3 um do sorry I couldn't update! Its just that, (psst... I'm 12...) this is is the most important year of my primary school life and I've got my UPSR :( so I have to study alot an I've got other things that takes up my time I've got an assessment test to attend to next month and I need to pass the test in order to get into the private school next year. So practically, my life is a busy mess right now. I will update VERY frequently next year tho, so you guys have to bear with me until after September and or October. Please understand :( ~Geral


	12. Chapter 12

Hi :D now on with da story!

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

I can't believe it!The love of my life just asked me to be his girlfriend!YESHHHHH! Ooops!I need to write in my diary now!

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it,Fabian just asked me to be his girlfriend!In front of the whole house!Ya,sure I got beaten up by that heck of an idiot and manwhore Derek..-ugh,saying or writing his name just makes me shudder in utter disgust-but Trudy says Fabian can stay and look after me for a few days until I get better instead of going to 't that sweet? The last time I saw Derek was when Fabian beat him up.I guess Fabian really does like me..or if possible ,love..Well,I need to go daydream g'byeeeee Diary  
><em>

_ ~Nina Martin :)_

Ahh~Fabian :3

Fabian's POV

I just asked my true love to be my girlfriend :O now...how can I express this?...

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted,with my fists high in the air while running around me and Mick's room but suddenly...THUD. "Ooomph!" I let out a muffled cry as I fall to the wooden floor.

I looked up and saw,Mick..figures.."Mick,what are you doing here?" He smirked," Making you fall on your bum (A/N For those who don't know, 'bum' is the British slang for butt)" "Haha,very funny, Mick." I said,with pure sarcasm in my voice "But what DID you come here for?"

"Well first,I came here to get some hair wax"

"Go on."

"Second,you need to stop shouting..it's wrecking Victor's old troubled mind."he said,chuckling.

Out of the blue,Amber popped her head in and said,"Hey Fabian,I heard you shouting and I saw Nina grinning on her bead while daydreaming.I think you made her really happy!Wait,No.I KNOW you made her REALLY happy!She loves you Fabian  
>!Oh,she loves you!" a mouthful of words just flowed out from Ambs and Mick started backing out of the room after grabbing his hair stuff ,that girl can say a lot when it comes to 'Fabina'.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter but I got a lot more planned out and I'm doing the next chapter of 'LourLure Him Away From Love"<p>

I'm holding my 'We're Each Other?' story up for please vote on the poll on my profile :3the Ready Set is good o.o so is NeverShoutNever...OOOOHHHH MORE NEW CHAPTERS COMIN PEOPLES!

~Geral~


	13. I'm mad!

Hey :) so, since fanfiction is taking down stories that aren't K rated, I decided to continue my stories in another website-if that would be fine with you all- and of course, I wasn't following the guidelines and rules of fanfiction for as I was doing a song fiction. As it would be a waste to just stop the story, I've come to the point that I will continue my stories in another website-temporary or otherwise- So, I shall be continuing all of my stories (excluding the story'We're Each Other') in all you'll have to do is go to that website,search for InnocentCreed and look under 'created' . I hope all of my readers have read this note. Thanks for your time :)..I feel professional ..the website is called 'Quotev' which was originally 'Quizazz'


End file.
